A Sick Kashima is Always a Strange Kashima
by girly tomboy
Summary: Never before had Hori ever felt such a burning desire to smack her upside the head.


**Anime: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

**Pairing: Hori Masayuki and Kashima Yuu**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius author.**

A/N: I am so so so soooo sorry, guys! I haven't posted anything in almost two weeks now, and my schedule's been extremely busy ever since a couple of months ago! It's actually quite refreshing to be finishing a story again, and I hope this one somewhat makes up for the past days. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Sick Kashima is Always a Strange Kashima<p>

* * *

><p>The first thought that popped into Kashima's mind when her vision started to blur was how she had barely managed to dodge the almost too real sword Hori had aimed at her. If not for her naturally quick reflexes, she surely would have been skewered.<p>

The second thought that popped into her head once she felt the oncoming signs of a headache was of trying to quickly hide the sudden lapse in her usually smooth movements. She was aware that Hori, ever so vigilant, would have definitely caught on, and they would have been forced to stop the practice once he clearly caught onto the slight flinch of her shoulders and the way she seemed slightly less balanced than normal.

Belying the bout of dizziness following a feverish heat, Kashima fervently charged as a well-practiced battle cry ripped from her throat. She ignored the intense burning in her throat to take another well-aimed swing, an incredible feat in itself as she felt herself momentarily lose balance.

_'It hurts. I wonder... What's wrong with me... ' _Despite the aching exhaustion threatening her aching limbs, she persisted, having half a mind to commend herself for keeping up the charming Prince role for so long.

_'Now that I think about it, I've felt weird since yesterday...' _

So lost was Kashima in her reverie that she completely forgot to sidestep the attack directed her way, and would have nearly taken a plastic sword to the eye if not for Hori's equally quick reflexes.

"Oi, Kashima! Why didn't you dodge? We rehearsed this!" Shock was written all over her superior's face, an underlying hint of concern going unbeknownst to the dazed Kashima. She in turn reeled in confusion, more distraught over the sharp pain in her neck than the sudden sword aimed at her face.

"A-Ah, I'm fine." She grimaced at the slight cracking of her voice, not even able to convince herself, lest of all Hori. "Oi, Kashima. I can read you like an open book; that's clearly not normal, especially for you," he persisted, and shooed the spectating club members away. In an instant, his light brown specks were clearly visible as an expression of concern etched across his features, and he leaned closer to inspect the faltering Kashima.

"S-Senpai?"

It was taking every drop of her willpower not to drop right then and there.

Not to mention, her senpai's scrutinizing gaze was nothing less than unpleasant. Fearing he would waste his breath over something so miniscule, Kashima took a step back to hide her apparent struggle to stay awake.

"It's nothing, really. Senpai, let's continue the-"

"Everyone, listen up! Kashima's not feeling well, so I'm taking her home! Remember to properly lock the club doors after!" A chorus of acknowledgments and nods interrupted them, and Hori proceeded to steer her toward the exit, the girl in mention to exhausted to protest- a fact that he noticed immediately.

"What's wrong? You rarely ever space out," he questioned once they were well out of earshot, unbeknownst to the mental and physical torment Kashima was forced to endure. His hands were still gripping her shoulders lightly, and if he realized, he had no intention of relinquishing.

This, however, only further fueled Kashima's growing anxiety. _'Letting Senpai know will only burden him.'_

"I insist, Senpai. I'm fine, just a little tired than normal is all. Please don't worry-"

"What happened to Hori-chan?"

"... Eh?" Confused, she turned to face him, immediately regretting her actions as she felt the irresistible temptation to tell him creep in. "What... do you mean... ?"

"I can't say I particularly enjoy this serious side to you, Kashima. Ever since practice started, there was this fierce... aura about you, almost like you were in a rush to get something over with. I told you, I can read you like an open book. What's wrong, Kashima?"

On any other day, the aforementioned subordinate would have surely jumped for joy. Not only did her precious Senpai just indirectly complimented her, but he was also _worried, _of all things. Of course, this called for a one-of-a-kind celebration.

However, this wasn't any other day. Kashima wasn't exactly in peak condition, and the fact that she didn't know why irked her even more so. Not to mention, every time she even attempted to speak would be followed by an irritating scratch the back of her throat.

_'It can't be... right?'_

The fates absolutely loved to screw with her, however, when they chose that exact moment for her self-restraint to finally give in, and she broke into a violent bout of wheezing, painful coughs.

"Kashima?! You're obviously not fine! Come on, let's- Oi! You're burning up!" Before Kashima had a chance to protest, Hori gripped her wrist tightly, enough to leave bruises as fully turned around to face her. Almost instantaneously, she felt a cooling sensation on her forehead as he felt for her temperature.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? We could have taken you to the infirmary," he worriedly replied, and egged her on towards the direction of her home. Eager to get his suffering subordinate safely tucked underneath the comfort of her blankets, he increased the pace significantly and made certain she was able to keep up.

Except for the occasional cough and grimace, Kashima quiescently allowed Hori to tug her along, just as hasty as he was to crawl under her covers. Luckily, seeing as her home was only a couple of blocks away, the duo reached it in no time.

"No one's... Home right now. I have a key, Senpai..." She suddenly droned, voice tapering into a series of desperately veiled coughs near the end. With trembling fingers, she reached into her bag for the key, and was about to slide it into the lock save for Hori suddenly encasing her hands in his own.

"I'll get it. Just go inside and rest, and I'll prepare something to drink, too," he nonchalantly rebutted, and tugged the key away from her, only to unlock the door and give it back.

With a flick of his wrist, Kashima found herself stumbling toward the futon in her room, the resounding snick of the doors being shut proving to her just how much Hori intended for her to rest. She sighed in exhaustion, and flopped unceremoniously onto the mussed sheets once allowing her precious senpai to dote on her, just this once.

"Am I really... sick? Guh... I'm _never _sick..." The girl groaned in utter misery, knowing her struggle was futile, even against this seemingly sudden predicament she was forced into. Kashima sniffled one last time before lackadaisically facing her head into her pillow, the sharp soreness in her neck causing her to groan.

It wasn't long before the gentle caress of slumber beckoned toward her. Once it did, she gratefully hung on, all the more eager to drown her sufferings within the dark, yet comforting abyss that was her subconscious.

One flutter of her eyelids later, and Kashima was slumbering away, headache and soreness forgotten as she entered a world of dreamless sleep and intangible darkness.

Completely unaware of the lingering warmth of being tucked in as a soothing hand gently caressed her worries away.

* * *

><p>The moment Hori felt Kashima stir, his hand automatically retracted from her forehead, which he had placed there halfway throughout her slumber. He hadn't even noticed until recently, when she suddenly started to thrash about in her sleep.<p>

Rather shocked at her showing such a vulnerable side to her, he had immediately rushed to cool her down, periodically wiping her face and neck with a cold towel. Once deeming her condition stable enough, Hori had felt for her temperature once more, and finally allowed himself a much needed rest.

_'Huh, who knew time went by so fast. Kashima sure slept for quite a while,' _the club president mused, watching as her long eyelids started to flutter open. _'If only she was always this peaceful, then maybe she'd actually look cute.'_

"H-Huh? Hori-chan... senpai? How long have I slept?" Kashima's groggy voice broke in, the rustling of her sheets as she attempted to sit up reverberating throughout her surprisingly small bedroom.

"For quite a while, actually. But luckily, your fever went down a little. Good thing I've been to your house before, huh?" Hori casually conversed, discreetly eyeing for any worsened symptoms. Once deeming her stable enough, he languidly stood up and walked into the hallway.

"I'll make you something to eat. Call if you need anything, okay?" He glanced at Kashima over his shoulder, silently noting the way her fatigue made her seem so utterly _worn_.

"Ah, okay then. And Senpai?" Intrigued at the lilt in her voice, Hori fully turned to face her, and immediately regretted it as he watched an absolutely _stunning _smile made its way onto her previously exhausted features.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"A-Ah, no problem," Hori awkwardly stumbled out, suddenly itching to leave the unbearably stuffy room.

"Of course! I'm your favorite _kouhai, _after all!"

"Tch, I'll smack you. No really, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"I don't want it!"<p>

If looks could kill, Kashima would have dropped dead already.

Resisting the urge to smack some sense into her, Hori settled for gripping the bowl of rice porridge in his hand tightly. Sick or not, he couldn't say he particularly liked this bratty side to her.

"For the last time, Kashima! Just eat it!"

"Don't yell at me, Senpai!"

Hori groaned for the nth time, disgruntled at her change in demeanor within the span of mere minutes. _'I take it back. Cute my ass. She's infinitely better when her brain is actually functioning...' _He suppressed the urge to just chuck the bowl at her face.

"For the last time, you're _sick. _You need to eat."

"But-"

"_Eat."_

In the blink of an eye, he had donned on a no-nonsense expression, one in which he rarely ever used on her, let alone anyone else. Serious professionalism taking control, he stared at her, a seething rage belying the apathy of his deceptively calm gaze.

Which, of course, only proved to absolute terrify her.

"A-Ah. Sorry..." Kashima awkwardly muttered, avoiding eye contact as she outstretched a tentative hand to take the steaming bowl. With shaking fingers, she took a small, hesitant sip.

Only to spit it back out.

"Hori-chan-senpai! It's too hot!"

Poor Hori could only stare in disbelief as he could do nothing but meekly watch his otherwise princely subordinate completely break down, temper tantrum and all. Before his brain could completely wrap itself around the foreign sight of a childishly feverish Kashima, he was already reaching out in a desperate attempt to snatch the bowl away.

"Guh... How much of a brat can you get? You're not cute at all right now, you know that?" He calmly and cautiously blew on the still steaming contents and watched as Kashima's eyes blazed with exuberance right after.

"Here, take it," Hori nonchalantly gestured toward the spoon filled to the brim, intent on handing her the bowl as well.

Except, what with Kashima being Kashima, he hadn't expected in the slightest for a warm, steadying hand to enclose his own, and a soft pair of lips to descend upon the spoon. He involuntarily gulped in both shock and the close proximity, the telltale sign of an all too pink, all too nimble appendage dart out to lick the underside of the spoon.

"Oi, Kashima! What are you doing?!" Hori blanched in mortification as her gleaming pools of golden absinthe stared straight at him, not an inch of remorse showing on her static expression.

"What else? I'm eating, Senpai," she quipped in effervescence, overpowering the slightly mischievous gleam in the depth of her eyes.

"More, please. Ahhh..."

"No, seriously. Don't blame me if you end up dead."

Kashima, who had gasped in horror at the mention of her demise, missed the way Hori's eyes went alight with a, dare he say, kindling affection for the kouhai, especially considering her despondent mood hours ago. It was quite a refreshing change, he noted, however ephemeral, and silently vowed to ingrain the tranquil moment in his mind.

Just for future reference, of course.

"Ah, but even if Senpai does end up killing me, I won't mind one bit, since I looove him sooo much!"

"Tch, I'm not playing arou- Wait, what?" Hori, who had been lounging against the nearby wall instantaneously perked up, all ears as the meaning of the words she had just uttered went completely over her head. Before he had realized, he was leaning forward in rapt attention.

"It's true! Senpai is an amazing actor! And responsible! And his cuteness makes up for his lack in height!"

Poor Kashima's fever-addled brain couldn't react quickly enough to the pillow aimed at her face, the girl toppling over in a heap of sniffles and coughs.

"Senpai! How could you!" She practically wailed, hoarse voice raising an octave higher. He could already see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes when he stifled a chuckle. _'Honestly, she's too adorable for her own good.'_

"Hurry up and finish your food, Kashima," he sternly replied, playful lilt exposing his true intent.

"No. I'm full."

"You ate one spoonful!" Hori groaned in frustration before setting the bowl aside. He knew Kashima enough that if she said she wasn't eating anymore, then she wasn't eating anymore. Her lack of appetite was still discerning, however, and he couldn't help but watch worriedly as her temperature showed no sign of alleviating.

"Do you have any medicine?"

"Nope."

"Gyah! Kashima! You're killing me here!" The older senpai massaged his temples in irritation, and resisted the ever tempting urge to smack her upside the head for being so unprepared. Instead, he slowly hunkered out of his comfortable position on the floor and made his way toward the entrance of her room.

"Then wait here, I'm going to the pharmacy."

"Ah! Wait for me, Senp-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Pretty please, with-"

"No."

"..."

After a couple of seconds and Kashima had still yet to talk, Hori finally gave in and turned to regard her.

Only to see the most heartbroken look plastered on her face.

Someone might as well just have stabbed him in the heart.

Even he had to admit that hecouldn't deceive himself, nor attempt to. Coupled with quivering lips and watery eyes, she was the very epitome of a 5-year-old who couldn't get what she wanted. And Hori fell right into the trap she unknowingly made.

"..."

"..."

"Tch... Hurry up and get dressed. I'll leave you if I have to wait."

The bright grin and small intake of laughter that followed after was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>"Hori-chan-senpai! I don't want it!" A whiny Kashima shoved the bag of medicine away, a pout etched indefinitely on her face. Hori sighed for the nth time since their trip, all too accustomed to her "sick" mood swings already. "Why do you think we came here in the first place, Kashima?" He rhetorically asked in blasé, bringing the paper bag back to his side. "Is there anything else you might need?"<p>

"Hmm... Let's go to the supermarket then. I need to stock up anyways," she relented, and started walking ahead. _'Huh. I'd never thought she'd be the independent type,' _he mused, yet thought nothing of it. Soon enough, a tranquil silence enshrouded the pair, their light footfalls against the pavement the only accompaniment to the quiescent surroundings.

"_Ne, _Senpai," Kashima blurted in nonchalant inquiry as a spark of curiosity welled within her rich, golden depths.

"What is it?" For once, Hori was mildly surprised at his subordinate's decent behavior, and promptly decided that he would comply with her whims just this once. _'And plus, she's sick. Might as well pamper her this one day,' _he justified silently.

"It's been a while since I've had a chance to properly rest. Thank you for earlier," Kashima gratefully replied once more. A genuine, albeit small smile momentarily flitted across her face as she regarded him. Gratification was written plain and simple on her features, which made Hori wonder all the more exactly how much time she actually saved for herself, despite the carefree demeanor she always frequented.

"Idiot, of course. You're sick, after all," he matter-of-factly responded, unaware of the slight fade in Kashima's vibrant eyes the moment he uttered those words.

"Well anyways, you first." In one fluid motion, he guided her into the air-conditioned haven that was the supermarket. _When_ they had arrived, her dulled, addled brain had yet to comprehend, for the sudden tingle in her fingers when they made contact momentarily distracted her. _'Huh, must be the fever.'_

Before she could dwell on the peculiar sensation any further, her fingers were already outstretched and reaching toward anything and everything within radius. She marveled at each item, and soon went to scouring the aisles for anything of interest, only to drop it and return back to her groceries at Hori's reprimanding look.

"Can I-"

"No. Buy what you need."

"... Fine," Kashima uttered for the nth time, disinterested in her eyes as she limply and slowly picked up a carton of milk.

"Stop acting like a 5-year-old. Stalling for time isn't going to make me change my mind," he stated without even looking at her direction. Caught off guard, she looked up in bemusement as her idle finger stopped tracing over the carton of milk, before a bright smile bloomed across her benign countenance.

"As expected of you, Hori-chan-senpai! You know me so well!"

"Oi, at least attempt to deny it."

Kashima only laughed heartily in response. Of course, being that she was fever-stricken and it was a miracle in itself that she managed to walk all the way there, the blue-haired teen quickly broke into a terse bout of coughs, and had the situation called for any less stupidity, he would have attempted to stifle his chuckle.

"Senpai! Stop laughing!" She indignantly and childishly harrumphed, before turning on her heel. In one fluid motion, she swept a box of pocky off the nearby shelf and tossed it into her basket of otherwise basic necessities. Hori would have scolded her yet again for the move, save for the fact that she was already past the clerk and was well on her way out. In a matter of seconds, the two were walking side by side as they stepped out into the unbridled heat.

The effect on Kashima was immediate.

The scorching heat did nothing to relieve her already fever-ridden body, a fact she was quickly becoming aware of. In her peripheral, she saw her precious superior eye her worriedly, consternation evident in his eyes, which she brushed off with a deceivingly bright smile and a wave of her hand. Seeing the telltale signs of his mouth opening in response, she abruptly turned on her heel and started to casually walk back. It was just a symptom of her fever, Kashima concluded, and thus she had no reason to worry Hori about.

Except it wasn't just a mere symptom.

In fact, the moment she took her first step and her head felt like it would cave in was proof enough. Somewhere past the pounding in her head she registered Hori's voice, a tad bit more concerned than what she deemed normal. Glancing over her shoulder, Kashima immediately regretted the action as a sudden bout of vertigo engulfed her and she had to use every last drop of willpower to keep from staggering.

"Tch, I knew it was a bad idea..." Amidst her blurring vision she vaguely saw an arm reach out before a, this time, welcoming warmth encased her and her feet lost purchase of the ground. Similarly, the grip she had on the bags she was carrying released, and she felt a hand brush against her own slender fingers.

Kashima didn't realize Hori had lifted her onto his back until they were relatively far away from the market, and even then, her disoriented mind couldn't completely comprehend the situation. As for Hori himself, the young man had been averse to her tagging along from the start, and had an inkling that something of the like would happen to his sick kouhai. He mulled this over in his head, the light footfalls of only one pair of feet softly tapping against the warm pavement.

_'She really is an idiot...' _What with the way Kashima had absolutely no regard for herself, he couldn't help but fret, despite what others may have thought. As open as she seemed, the green-eyed prince was still an enigma he had yet to figure out, the many, _many _misunderstandings between them enough evidence of that. Hell, he hadn't even realized she was sick until she nearly fainted on him.

Hori's less than pleasant thoughts about Kashima ceased to a halt when the looming figure of her home came into view. Prior to leaving, he had taken the key in advance, for he knew her all too well to trust her with the safekeeping. Within seconds, he was already nudging the doors open and stepping into the seemingly drearier foyer.

"Thank... you... H-Hori-chan... sen... pai..." Startled out of his momentary reverie, Hori glanced back at Kashima. The poor girl had her head rested in the crook between his neck and shoulder in lieu of a pillow, eyes tightly shut and labored breathing painfully obvious. Unceremoniously abandoning the groceries unto the floor, he quickly shut the doors with a firm snick and made his way to her room.

Upon entering, and relishing in the sudden zephyr the open window provided, Hori quickly placed Kashima on the futon. With nimble fingers, he rearranged her sheets and was about to fetch a cold towel.

Before the young man could, however, a frail grip on his arm grabbed his attention.

"Stay with me?"

And despite whatever previous assumptions Hori had of her, he couldn't help but willingly let himself be dragged into her flow. It was difficult to refuse her, especially with that damned face she was making. Chalking it up to be her half delirious state (she _did _spend a considerable amount of time under the sun, after all), he saw no harm in staying, and so plopped himself beside her with a heavy sigh.

"Just for a few minutes, Kashima," Hori warned, his threatening tone a sheer contrast to the sudden leap his heart did when she smiled in unrestained exuberance. Kashima's grin quickly morphed, however, as the gently tug of slumber finally beckoned her conscience elsewhere. Her eyelids drooped, and the clamoring from earlier gradually ceased as well.

For once, the vulnerability she showed was not a cause for concern, and Hori stifled a yawn as he instinctively started to comb his fingers through her soft locks. Before he knew it, he was collapsed on the edges of her silky sheets, a small smile threatening to tug at the corners of his lips at the clear view of Kashima's serene form.

Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, Hori questioned himself on when the hell he had become so subservient. That very same voice was imminently squashed even further back, however, for the besotting image of her slumbering, and quite adorable figure burned itself in his head.

Just this once, he would allow her to rely on him.

She _was _his precious kouhai, after all.

* * *

><p>Somewhere behind them, the shutter of a camera went off, followed by an obnoxious rustling from a nearby bush, conveniently situated outside of the opened window to Kashima's room. If the fact that the bush just moved a tad bit closer wasn't discerning, the uncharacteristically high squeal that followed after definitely was.<p>

"Finally! More material I can use!"

"Nozaki-kun! Where did you go!"

"Oh, crap. Coming, Saku- Gyah! Get out of the way, damn twigs!"


End file.
